User blog:KKytes/Fire Vortex Arena (Season 2)
Hullo everyone! Happy Valentine's Day - or for people like me, Single Awareness Day! I hope the love you've all shared burns as much as hot as the flames of this season's Vortex Arena. (^^)/ If you're new to this whole string of blogs, basically what this is is a "brief" summary of which units to expect in this month's Vortex Arena. The spotlight includes their respective buffpools, skills, and Skill Point options, as well as a quick explanation detailing why exactly these units are dangerous. So... to be honest I've been putting this off because it's really tiring to make things like this - around an hour to list down three units. But you know what, might as well continue what I started, right? Just bear with me. Basically, this whole blog is a giant WIP. Preface So there are a couple of new updates to this Vortex Arena. Crimson Storm Mich already put up an article detailing the whole mechanics of the Fire Vortex Arena (link here), and altogether, everything's pretty much the same, save for a few balancing updates, which I'll list here. Balancing Updates 1. Max HP multiplier reduced. 2. BB/SBB damage increased. 3. Passive Mitigation capped at 20%. 4. Healing capped to 20k. 5. HC, BC, BB gauge boosts, and BB gauge fill rate effectiveness all reduced by 50%. 6. Non-Conditional Angel Idols limited to two times. Rewards Aside from some balancing updates, rewards at the end of the Vortex Arena have been updated. Here are the key updates. 6001st - 12000th: 15x Fire Crystal, 1x Fire Oracle Lv. 2, 5x Elementum Tome, 4000x Duel Tokens 1501st - 6000th: 20x Fire Crystal, 5x Elementum Tome, 5000x Duel Tokens, Long Wu's Brand (sphere) 501st - 1500th: 5x Geminus Tome, 5x Elementum Tome, 6000x Duel Tokens, Long Wu's Honor (sphere) 11th - 500th: 5x Geminus Tome, 5x Elementum Tome, 8000x Duel Tokens, Long Wu's Honor (sphere) 1st - 10th: 10x Geminus Tome, 5x Elementum Tome, 10000 Duel Tokens, Long Wu's Honor (sphere) Event Bazaar Mecha Gods can now be obtained four times per element, at 250 tokens per piece. Aside from that, last season's award, the Wildfire WIng, can be obtained once for 5000 tokens. Please keep note of all of these new updates. (^^)/ Units There are a ton of Fire units who will undoubtedly cause us all a fair bit of trouble in this Vortex Arena. Here's a list of which units pose the biggest threats, and a short explanation accompanying each explaining why they'll be a pain to deal with. As per usual, this guide will assume that all units are in their Omni forms, and at their maximum level. In terms of Skill Point options, this guide will only mention the ones which seem to be the most deadly in the context of the Fire Vortex Arena. It will also assume that none of these units are further evolvd (i.e. Omni +1, +2, +3). Should you wish to read the entirety of the unit's bio, click on its title - I attached hyperlinks directing towards each unit's unit page. I'll also post another paragraph uner each unit detailing what a feasable Skill Point setup would be, as well as how to best handle each unit. Let's get started! (ovo)/ Damage Dealers This portion is filled with units who are the main damage dealeres in a mono-Fire element squad. This can be because of many factors - such as their raw damage outputs, self-buffs, hitcount boosts, or the main fact that they all hit like trucks. Immortal Firewing Blaze Sunless Warden Rahotep Doombringer Azurai Damage Management The units found in this category aren't used for their damage output, but rather for their aptitude with damage management. Be it classic 50% mitigation or various types of Pseudo-Mitigation, if it's a buff that reduces incoming damage, it can be found here. Calescent Yan & Yuan Courageous Blade Amus Triumphant Blaze Valen Debuffers This portion is dedicated to the units whose sole purpose revolves around crippling the enemy team. Buffs like ailment inflictions and stat debuffs can be found here. Additionally, supportive buffs focused on damag boosting may be found here. Sacred Ashes Jakra Miscellaneous Units which don't exactly fit into set categories lie here. Category:Blog posts